


Mickey Ice Cream

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Humans AU, Single Dad AU, disneyland au, karamelhiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: After those first years… It’d just been Lou and me. And I’ve been trying so hard to make her happy and make sure she has a good and happy childhood.Or, in which when Kara finds a lost girl in Disneyland, she gets the chance to meet her incredibly nice - and incredibly hot - father.Karamel Hiatus Week 2





	Mickey Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!
> 
> sooooo i'm sorry this took me so long to write and post, but we had four quizzes this week and i've basically been dying trying to juggle math, chem, english, and german lol. hopefully, next week will be less stressful and i'll be able to write a bit faster!
> 
> but anyway, this is my contribution to Karamel Hiatus Week 2, which is sort of a single-dad AU, which i haven't seen done with Karamel (and if there's one out there, i apologize, i just am not aware of it lol) so i wanted to write my take on that! i'm also thinking of writing a companion one-shot for this story, so if you like this and want me to write that one-shot, just let me know!
> 
> as always, hope you like this :)

“Thank you,” Kara told the ice cream vendor as she grabbed the Mickey ice cream from him, and dropped a couple of dollars on the table. She might be the only person in the world that actually liked the taste of those Mickey-shaped ice creams, but as a major Disney nerd, they always made her feel like a little child that didn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders. And, well, they weren’t about the _taste_ anyway, at least not for her. They were about the shape, about the whimsy, about the childish happiness. Considering all the stress she was going through as a cop, she thought she deserved a bit of fun on her free day.

And sometimes, that fun included driving two hours, alone, to go to Disneyland, just because.

She turned around, ready to sit at the café just near the vendor to relax a little bit, when her leg bumped into something. At first, she couldn’t understand what it was; there was no one around her, and she was _pretty sure_ a pole wouldn’t feel so soft on her jeans. And she was pretty sure that it wouldn’t say, “Ow.”

She looked down, only to see a little brunette girl staring up at him, her hand on her forehead as if she was hurt. Her hair was pulled into messy pigtail braids, and she was wearing a blue dress matched with white flats, yet those weren’t what caught Kara’s attention. It was the blue of her eyes, and the tears that filled them.

Her heart jumped in her chest. She didn’t hurt the little girl, did she? She couldn’t be older than six, and if something happened to her…

“Hey, sweetie,” she said, taking her ice cream to her left hand as she knelt down in front of the girl. Her hand went to the girl’s shoulder. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Her eyes flickered around to see where her parents were, but there was no one. Well, okay, there were a couple of adults here and there, Disneyland was really crowded for a Thursday, but none of them were paying attention to them. Was the girl lost or something?

The girl shook her head, keeping her mouth shut, yet her lips were still trembling and she was visibly upset. Kara quickly changed tactics. Obviously, physical hurt wasn’t the problem here, and she had a guess about what was going on. “Where are your parents? Are they here?” The girl shook her head again. “They’re not?” Another shake. “You don’t know where they are?” This time she nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek, and Kara couldn’t help feeling sad for the girl. She’d never been lost as a child, but she _knew_ the fear of getting lost; that was one reason she literally clung to her mother’s hand whenever they went outside.

She pushed away the memories, focusing on the girl instead. She needed help, and as Kara’s cop instincts took over, she knew there was no way she could leave the child alone. She’d make sure, personally, that the girl returned to her parents. “Hey, you know what, sweetie? We’re going to find your parents,” she promised her. The girl’s eyes lit up. “You know why? Because I’m a police officer, and finding people is my specialty.”

“Really?” The first word came out of the girl’s mouth in a whisper. A hopeful whisper, as it seemed like she was still scared to talk. Kara nodded and winked at her before standing up, holding the girl’s hand softly to lead her to a nearby bench.

“Really. But in the meantime, can I maybe learn your name?”

“Louisa,” the girl—Louisa, apparently—said, her voice more confident now. “But my Dad calls me Lou.”

“Lou. Okay. I like that name.” One corner of the girl’s lips tipped up, to Kara’s delight. “So Lou, can I delight you to some ice cream?” She held up the Mickey ice cream, which already started to melt and needed someone to eat it immediately, anyway. Besides, Kara hoped that ice cream might calm and distract the girl while Kara looked for her parents.

Lou’s eyes flickered to the ice cream. “Can I?” she asked shyly, her cheeks slightly pink. Kara laughed.

“Why not?” she said as she helped the girl sit on the bench. She handed her the ice cream. “Here we go. Now…” She knelt down in front of Lou, putting her hands on her knees. Lou licked the ice cream once before focusing back on Kara. She seemed, fortunately, much more relaxed and happy now. “Would it be okay if I asked you something, Lou?”

“Uh-huh,” Lou quickly nodded. Kara smiled at her.

“See, I have my phone here. If you know your parents’ phone number, I can call them, and they can come here immediately. Okay, sweetie? Do you know your parents’ number? What are their names?”

“I know my Daddy’s. Mon-El. His name is Mon-El,” she chirped, biting into Mickey’s ear. Relief washed over Kara as she grinned widely.

“Great! Why don’t you tell me the number?”

The girl almost absentmindedly cited the number, as if it was very normal for such a little girl as her to have that memorized, before returning to the ice cream. Kara thanked the God that whoever this father was, he’d made his child memorize his number. Kudos to him, honestly.

She quickly called the number and pressed the phone to her ear, hoping that the man would—

“Hello?” The answer came so soon that Kara had to quickly shake away her thoughts. Her initial reaction to the voice was that the guy, whoever it was, sounded incredibly scared; she could hear the shakiness even in that one word. Well, duh, she couldn’t help thinking. He must’ve thought he’d lost his child, and anyone would be scared as hell of that.

“Hi. It’s Kara. Kara Danvers,” she started, looking at the little girl on the bench. She smiled at her when their eyes met, to reassure the little girl, before focusing back on the call. “Am I talking to Mr.… Mon-El?”

“Ye-Yes, that’s me.”

“I have a little girl, Louisa, by my side, and she’s claiming to be your daughter?” She hoped that Louisa had remembered her father’s number right and that she wasn’t talking to some teenager sitting on the couch half-naked about having a child.

The response pushed away any doubt she had. _“Oh, thank God,”_ the guy whispered, relief evident in his voice. “I’d thought that…that…” He didn’t need to finish the sentence for Kara to know what he thought. _I thought something bad had happened to her._

“She’s fine. She’s perfectly fine. We’re sitting on a bench now, in front of the Magic Carpet Café right now.” She stopped for a second. “I can stay by her side and make sure she’s fine until you come here?” she offered. She wasn’t about to let the girl out of her sight until she was sure Lou was safely handed back to her parents. Something bad might not have happened before, but it might very well happen _now._

“That would—That would be great. I’m coming right there.” The guy’s voice sounded almost tearful, in a way that cracked Kara’s heart. “Thank you. Thank you very much, Miss Danvers,” he said. Kara smiled at the phone, looking at Lou and her enthusiastic way of eating the Mickey ice cream.

“It was my pleasure,” she couldn’t help saying.

* * *

“So, who’s your favorite Disney princess?” Kara asked Lou, watching the girl play Candy Crush on her phone. It had been about a minute since Kara called the girl’s father, and Lou had begun getting distressed so quickly that she thought a distraction might be good for her.

“Mulan,” Lou whispered absentmindedly, furrowing her brows as she concentrated on the game. Kara arched her brows.

“Mulan? Wow. That’s a good choice. Is there a reason behind it?” She didn’t know what she expected Lou to say, that Mulan was strong, that she didn’t need a man, that she built herself up to be a skilled, independent warrior without living under the shadow of someone else… But of course, the answer was much different.

“She can use a sword,” the girl said, taking a bite from the Mickey ice cream when Kara extended it to her and swiping her finger over the phone. Kara bit back a laugh. Well, that was as legitimate a reason as anything else.

She was just about to say she loved Mulan as well—swords _were_ cool, she had to admit—when they were interrupted by a voice. “Louisa!” Kara lifted her head to find a man rushing to them. In the two seconds she got a good look at his face before Lou literally threw the phone on her lap and rushed to her dad’s side with a small scream, she couldn’t help thinking that the guy—Mon-El, as Lou said—looked younger than she thought. She’d imagined someone at their mid-thirties or forties, but this man couldn’t be older than thirty. But maybe that was just her beliefs skewing her perception. She just couldn’t see herself having a child before thirty, at least.

“Daddy!” Lou screamed, throwing her arms around her “daddy”s shoulders when Mon-El knelt down to hug his daughter. The relief on the guy’s face was so palpable, so substantive that Kara couldn’t help smiling. She stood up but stayed behind, letting the father and daughter have their reunion.

“I thought I lost you,” Mon-El whispered, stroking Lou’s hair and burying his face to the girl’s shoulder. “I thought I failed you.” Kara didn’t know whether he was saying those to Lou or to himself, yet her heart still cracked. Damn, the guy must’ve been even more afraid than she’d initially assumed.

“I was scared, daddy,” Lou said, pulling back to look at Mon-El’s face. “Don’t leave me again.”

“Never.” Mon-El cupped the girl’s cheeks and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Never. I promise.” The girl nodded with a smile on her face, a smile that made her father smile as well. It was a tearful smile, but a smile nonetheless; a smile that made Kara think just how beautiful the guy actually was… _objectively._ He looked like the kind of guy that you might see at a café and think, _huh, he’s definitely been lucky in the genes department._ Or, with his daughter, like those single dads in cliché rom-coms that seemed too unrealistically handsome and nice to be true, but Kara still couldn’t help fawning over.

Not that she suggested Mon-El was single! He just…looked like that type.

“Kara?” She slipped away from her thoughts with Mon-El’s voice, only to realize he was standing in front of her, holding Lou’s hand tightly. She didn’t miss the way just how much his hands were trembling and how pale he still looked.

“Yeah, that’s—that’s me. Kara. Danvers. I mean, I’m Kara Danvers.” She stopped before she made herself look more of an idiot and instead smiled. Mon-El’s eyes filled with gratitude.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” It seemed like he could hug her if he wasn’t already holding onto Lou. He didn’t want to let his little girl go again.

Kara waved her hand in the air dismissively. “Pfft, it’s okay. It’s no matter. Anyone would’ve done the same thing in my position.” Even as she said those words, Kara knew, from her experience as a cop, that that wasn’t even close to the truth. It seemed like Mon-El thought the same thing, because he shut his eyes tightly and shivered. That was when Kara realized just how distraught he must be, much more than he was showing.

She knew, right then and there, that if Mon-El and Lou continued walking around before Mon-El pulled himself together, something worse might happen to them.

It was almost too easy a decision for her to offer them a cup of coffee. “Hey, before you go,” she said, stepping forward to put a reassuring, steady hand on his arm. “Why don’t I buy you a cup of coffee? You know, to clear your head?” An understanding smile pulled her lips, and she could see the tension slowly ease out of Mon-El’s shoulders. He nodded without much of a hesitation.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that. Lou?” Lou lifted her head to look at her father and nodded with a wide grin. She started pulling Mon-El’s hand, leading him to Magic Carpet Café, and Kara could do nothing other than following them.

“Daddy, you know? Kara gave me a Mickey ice cream!” the little girl cheered happily as she skipped, making Kara laugh. She just winked at Mon-El when he looked at her over her shoulder, a grateful smile on his face.

* * *

“You feeling a bit better?” Kara watched Mon-El take the first sip from his coffee before asking that question. They’d been sitting at the café for a couple of minutes now, talking about everything and nothing—especially since Lou was listening to them—but now that the girl was engrossed in the Candy Crush game on Kara’s phone, Kara thought they could talk a bit more freely. And she did want to make sure the guy was fine before the father-daughter continued their Disneyland trip.

Mon-El gave out a shuddered breath, wrapping his hands around the cup as if he needed the warmth. “Yeah. I just… When I didn’t see Lou, I thought…” He closed his eyes. “I thought something happened to her. It was… I don’t even know how to describe it.”

“Terrifying?” Kara sympathetically offered. A dry smile appeared on Mon-El’s face.

“It was, but…it was more than that. I thought… I thought I failed Lou. I thought I proved Jeena and my mother right.” _Jeena?_ Kara couldn’t help thinking. _His mother?_ What could that mean? Proving them right about…what? Not being able to take care of Lou? But why would his mother—

“Jeena is Lou’s mother,” Mon-El started explaining before she could ask her questions. He was staring at his coffee, as if he was struggling with his words, as if it was hard to confess what he was about to say. Yet he still pushed through, and Kara let him. She assumed, just based on his reaction to Lou’s disappearance, that it was the first time something really bad happened to Lou, which might’ve easily surfaced the fears and insecurities he never thought about for a long time. She didn’t want to stop him if he wanted to get them off his chest.

“She was nineteen and I was twenty when she got pregnant. By then we’d been dating for three years, and I thought… I thought our relationship could survive having a baby. I thought we could become a family, and I thought she wanted the same. I wouldn’t have stopped her if she didn’t want the baby and got an abortion. But instead…” He swallowed, lowering his voice. “She left me and Lou right after giving birth. Going to college somewhere I don’t know. I haven’t heard from her since. And… And when my mother found out about my daughter… She kicked me out of my house, saying I’d ruined their reputation, that I should’ve never gotten anyone pregnant, that a spoiled child like me could never properly take care of a baby.” His voice had started shaking in a way that broke Kara’s heart. She felt an unexplainable anger towards this Jeena and Mon-El’s mother. They’d… They’d literally left _him_ alone to take care of Lou, as if Lou wasn’t family, as if somehow all of it was his fault. When he was merely twenty years old. _And take care of Lou, he did,_ Kara also couldn’t help thinking. At twenty, instead of leaving Lou like many other guys that age would, he’d actually taken care of the little girl, and taken care of her well, too. It was just obvious from Lou’s bubbly happiness, which could only be an indication of a childhood filled with love and comfort.

“My aunt took me in, she helped me in the beginning as I tried to balance college, _two jobs,_ and a baby, but after those first years… It’d just been Lou and me. And I’ve been trying so hard to make her happy and make sure she has a good and happy childhood. I’d been trying to prove to Jeena, to my mother, and to myself that I… that I can do it. Because Lou is… Lou is everything. Lou’s happiness and safety is everything. If something happens to her…”

“Nothing will happen to her, Mon-El,” Kara couldn’t help saying, wanting to erase the despair on his face. To see such a caring guy, who’d sacrificed almost everything to take care of his daughter because no one else did, feel like he wasn’t enough for her daughter… It was horrible and so, _so_ unfair. Mon-El was obviously an amazing father. There was no reason for him to feel bad about himself.

“But it almost _did_ ,” Mon-El insisted, shaking her head. “I turned away from her for a second, and—“

“That was just one time. It could’ve happened to anyone else, even the most seasoned parents.”

“But something might’ve happened to Lou—“

“It didn’t.” She reached forward, putting a hand on his. He looked up at her almost hopefully, as if he wanted to believe her. “She’s completely fine, Mon-El. You’ve taken very good care of her. You’ve been an amazing parent, and, you know, she really loves you. Even that alone means that you’re doing something right. And the sacrifices you’ve made for her… Damn, anyone would be lucky to have a father like you.”

“You think so?”

“I think Lou thinks so, as well.” She turned to the little girl with that. “Hey, Lou?” Lou lifted her head from the phone curiously. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Uh-huh,” Lou nodded.

“Do you love your father?”

“Uh-huh.” Lou didn’t even think or wait before she answered that question, as if the answer was so easy for her. Kara smiled triumphantly as Lou returned to her phone.

“See, Mon-El? She loves you. You didn’t fail her, you _saved_ her.” Mon-El stared at her for a couple of seconds before a smile pulled his lips.

“Thank you. I… I guess I really needed to hear that.” He turned his hand to hold Kara’s and squeezed it to show his gratitude. Kara couldn’t help the fluttering she felt in her chest. But in her defense, a really hot and nice guy was holding her hand and smiling at her. Anyone would be affected by that.

“Daddy?” The moment was interrupted by Lou’s small voice. Mon-El pulled his hand back and turned to his daughter immediately, but if the blush on his cheeks were any indication, he wasn’t unaffected by what just happened either. She couldn’t help smiling. “Can we see Minnie now?”

“Oh. Oh, right, we were gonna do that, weren’t we?”

“Uh-huh. Can we, Dad?” Mon-El smiled at his daughter.

“Of course. Just as soon as I pay—“

“Oh no,” Kara interrupted him. “I’m paying for this. I was the one that dragged you here.” Granted, it had been for his own good, but…

Mon-El blinked. “But…I should. You already took care of Lou for me—“

“And that was a pleasure. You don’t need to pay me back for that. I got this, Mon-El, seriously.” She wasn’t about to let him pay anything after what he told him anyway. “Just go and have fun with your daughter.”

Mon-El seemed like he wanted to object a bit more, but with one look from Kara, he stopped. “Thank you,” he said gratefully, “and not just for the coffee. For…everything.”

She smiled back. “It was my pleasure.” And then Mon-El and Lou were standing up, Mon-El giving her a small hug, before they started walking away and out of the café. Kara knew, once they were out, she’d never see them again. She’d never see Mon-El again, and somehow, that thought constricted her chest so much that she couldn’t help herself as she called out to him.

“Mon-El!” He stopped right by the door, watching Kara rush by his side. She took her business card from her pocket, with her cell-phone number on it. “I just wanted to say that… If you need anything, or if you… I don’t know, if you want to hang out sometime, you can…you can just call me. There’s, um, there’s my phone number on there. Right…there.” She ran her fingers through her hair nervously, looking through her lashes at Mon-El. She’d never outright asked anyone out, as she never had enough courage for it, but…she’d also never met someone like Mon-El either.

Mon-El stared at the card for a heart-stopping couple of seconds before a smile spread on his face. “I would love to,” he said, and Kara felt so relieved that she couldn’t help smiling back. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Well, good. That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

“So just call me…whenever. You know.”

“Yeah, I… I know.” Mon-El stopped with that, as if an idea popped into his mind. “Hey, you know what? Why don’t we make that ‘whenever’ now? Why don’t you join us for the rest of the day?”

Even Lou’s ears perked up with that. “Yes!” she said with a small, excited jump. “Yes, yes, yes!”

And how could Kara say no to that excitement? “You know, I would really love that.”

With that, the three of them walked out of the café, with smiles on their faces and happiness bubbling in their chests.

(And Kara couldn’t help thinking, at the end of the day, that sometimes the best things could come from the worst of situations, and sometimes the unlikeliest of coincidences could turn into the most beautiful encounters.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions, or just wanna talk, you can always DM me on my tumblr, @busysciencegeek :)


End file.
